Grown on me
by animezoe432
Summary: Grimmy-chan and Ulqi-chan go to the human place and go to school. Wait and see. Read if you dare. Will be Lemons later on.
1. Chapter 1

I walked into the conference room in Hueco Mundo and sat in my usual seat, opposite the slacker Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. He had blue hair, I wasn't all that sure of the shade of it, but I know it was eye catching. His whole life must have been eye catching to those who cared, his toned chest, his muscles, his popularity. All of those were qualities that I admit I wish I had. No one ever likes the quiet emo kiss up, never.

When the meeting was over I left, just like every other meeting before it. But today was actually different, me and Grimmjow were told to stay behind. I now know what it was like for a human child to stay behind after class at school.  
>"I want the two of you to go to the human world for a while, gather up some research. I can trust you Ulquiorra, so keep and eye on Grimmjow. You leave tonight." Aizen said. We both left, Grimmjow didn't seem happy.<p>

When we got to the human world it was night time, the sky black and the moon full.  
>"Damn out of all of us, why you?" Grimmjow said as we walked to our accommodation that Aizen had arranged.<br>"Did you just say something, trash?" I asked rhetorically, it's not like I wanted to be with him either.  
>"What did you say!" He yelled,<br>"I asked if you said something... If you had ears you would have been able to hear me." I kept my composure, it wasn't like I was going to loose it anyway.

We got to an apartment complex and went to our house. We walked through the door into a living room/ dining room with a sofa, table and two chairs. There were three doors going off from this room. Grimmjow looked at the kitchen, and I looked at the bathroom, it had a shower, sink and toilet in it, also a mirror cabinet. Then I looked in what appeared to be a bedroom, but there was only one bed in it.  
>"I call the bed!" Grimmjow said as he stood behind me,<br>"what makes you think I don't want the bed?" I asked annoyed,  
>"you're smaller, I'm larger. My legs will hang off the arm of the sofa, so it only makes sense if you take the sofa."<br>"That's the smartest thing I've ever heard some out of you're mouth..." I said as Grimmjow pushed past me and looked in the wardrobe, he almost jumped a mile when he opened it.

"WHAT THE HELL!" He screamed, I walked over, inside the wardrobe were gieguys and small packages with our names on them.  
>"They're gieguys you moron." I said taking my gieguy out, I went inside it, I was able to freely move like I would in my normal body.<br>"It looks just like you, but you're mask is gone," Grimmjow touched my head, almost patting it, rubbing my long black hair. He got his out and on, his didn't have a mask either. They must have been made exclusively for Espada. We both opened our packages, in each one was some clothes, there was a school uniform, 2 pairs of skinny jeans, 5 tops of various colours and a pair of converse. Grimmjow also had a uniform in his, 2 pairs of baggy jeans, also 4 shirts of various colours and a pair on DC's.  
>There was a not in mine, it said;<br>'Ulquiorra and Grimmjow, you will both be attending school, you start tomorrow, so try to blend in as much as you can, and don't start any fights.  
>Love Aizen'<br>"Is he mocking us?" Asked Grimmjow, I shook my head and went out of the room, I lied down on the sofa and went to sleep. Maybe when I woke up, Grimmjow wasn't in sight. 

I woke up, but he was there. My wish didn't some true, not like it was going to anyway, it just would have been nice.

"Get up lazy ass, we have school in like half an hour!" Grimmjow said whilst drinking out of a carton of milk. I got up and got my uniform on in silence, it was awkward, but not as awkward as the walk to school. Our uniforms were somehow different, maybe it was because of our difference in physical build, or maybe it was just that we had different uniforms. My black trousers were the same as his, my white shirt was the same as his, my black jumper was the same as his, it was a little big on me, but hell it was the same as his. The only thing that was different were our ties. Mine was green and his was blue.

Ulquiorra: I don't see how this story line is going to work out...

Grimmjow: Well YOU wouldn't, you take one look tat something, deem it trash, then walk away!

Ulquiorra: Did I say this was trash? No, so shut the hell up.

Zoe: Ulqi- Chan! Thanks for standing up for me!

Ulquiorra: No prop. He's the real trash.

Grimmjow: Whatever. 

**Zoe and Ulquiorra high five. LIKE MEN! With our shirts off!**

I don't own Bleach, in fact I hated it until my mate forced me to watch it and I was like, "OMFG THIS FUCKING ROCKS!"


	2. Chapter 2

We walked into the school gates, the sign outside said 'St. Rose academy.'

"This place looks like a hell hole..." Grimmjow whispered,

"just go with it... But is dose suit you, trash..." I replied, he looked pissed, but we both knew better than to make a scene.

We both walked to our assigned class rooms. Mine was a boring looking class. All of the students were piercing daggers through me, I could tell they didn't want me there. My lessons were English, then maths. I didn't talk through any of those lesson, apart from answering my name in the register.

At break I sat under a tree, it looked nice and shady on this particularly sunny day.

"Hey Ulquiorra!" Grimmjow yelled as he ran towards me, I was surprised that he ran.

"What?" I asked getting up,

"You got to taste this!" He said handing me a small purple carton, it said 'pineapple juice' on it. I look a sip, it was tasty.

"It's good..." I pointed out continuing to drink.

"What lesson do you have next?" He asked,

"PE,"

"same, let's walk there together."

I nodded to his suggestion as the bell rang for next lesson, we walked to the changing rooms together and were given a kit by the teacher, mine would probably be to big on me, I was small after all.

I took off my trousers and got into the tracksuit bottoms, they were to long on me. I took off my jumper, tie and shirt, revealing my chest, then one boy noticed my number.

"Hey new kid, you have a tattoo?" He shouted,

"..." The other male students in the changing rooms looked over at me, eyes fixated on me.

In walked a teacher a few moments later, he looked surprised when he saw almost all of the students crowed around a small, pale boy with his shirt off, then he also noticed my tattoo.

"What is that blemish on your chest..." He didn't know my name.

"Ulquiorra," I added, my name wasn't that easy to say, nor remember.  
>"Come with me!" He ordered, I obeyed, not putting my shirt on, I walked out with my shirt still off. All of the girls I passed squeaked like mice as I walked past, maybe that had a tattoo fetish.<p>

I was dragged to the head masters office. This first day of mine was not going to be a smooth one.

"So, Mr..."  
>"Cifer... Ulquiorra Cifer..." No one ever knows my name.<br>"Mr Cifer, can you inform me where a 16 year old boy like you got that tattoo from?"  
>"I don't... Remember..."<br>"It's OK, you can tell me, it's not like they're going to get in any trouble," the principal seemed as of we was about to do anything to get me to spill the beans on my number.  
>"Sir, I don't know where I got it... I just woke up... With it..."<br>"I see, you must have got it on a drunk night out... You can go now..." I was out, that wasted 25 minuets of PE.

I got to where the rest of the class was, they were playing something called football. Chasing each other up and down a pitch, just trying to get a round ball into a goal.  
>I approached them, and the first person I saw was Grimmjow. He was covered in sweat, he looked pretty captivating. 'Why am I thinking of that trash so highly?' I thought as I snapped out of my confusion. When I saw Grimmjow look over, I felt slightly... Weird.<br>"Hey Ulquiorra!" he waved, I ignored him, I continued approaching, I went over and sat on the grass, near a bunch of girls.

"Hey Ulquiorra do you want to cheer with us?" One girl, Jenny, asked, I nodded slowly, then I got up, she handed me pom- poms.  
>"Follow me OK..." She said, then she started to do these intricate moves. She waved her hands in the air, so did I, she danced around, so did I. I followed her exact move, when she done a hand stand, so did I, the when she done a back flip, I did also.<br>"Wow!" All the girls exclaimed, the boys even stopped for a second to have a look, it was like dance dance revolution, I was mimicking the steps I was meant to.  
>"What... I was told to follow her..."<br>"Your amazing!" They all said,  
>"why don't you join the cheer leading squad?" The girl I was mimicking asked,<br>"... I'm not sure..."  
>"OK, we'll give you a day to think about it... I think we better go get changed now guys!" All the girls headed back to the changing rooms, so did I. My first PE lesson was OK, if you take away the being called to the head masters office, the girls going crazy over me, and feeling weird when Grimmjow looked at me, it was good.<p>

The next lesson I had was music, it sounded like a fun topic. The teacher seemed nice, in his early twenties, not scary looking. He seemed nice.  
>"Guys, I'm going ask you all to write a song. This song will be about you. It can be a poem, song, sonnet, haiku, I don't care what it is as long as it describes you as a person. Include feelings, thoughts, anything really." The teacher had assigned us homework within the last five minuets, then as the bell rang, he asked me to stay behind.<p>

"Ulquiorra, I need to ask you a serious question..." He said,  
>"what is it sir?" I replied.<br>"I noticed you were burning a hole in the back of Grimmjow's head. So if you don't mind me asking, what is you're sexuality?" I was shocked, he really thought that I would like that trash.  
>"Sir... I..."<br>"If you don't want to answer me, that's OK... As long as you know that you're heart is in the right place." That word, heart. Such a thing doesn't exist.  
>"Hearts, you say? You humans are always so quick to speak of such things. As though you carry your hearts in the very palms of your hands. But these eye's of mine perceive all. There is nothing that they overlook. If these eye's cannot see a thing, then it does not exist. That is the assumption under which I have always fought. What is this 'heart'? If I tear open that chest of yours, will I see it here? If I smash open that skull of yours, will I see it there?" I yelled, I had no idea what I was so worked up about, but the teacher just gave me this look. It was a look that said 'it's OK.' It annoyed me.<br>"Listen, if you like him ,then go for it. Just talk to me when ever you like."

With that I left for home. I got there to find the trash asleep on the sofa.  
>"Idiot..." I muttered as I went to get changed. I took my clothes off, I was standing in my boxers picking out and outfit. Then I heard the door open, Grimmjow was leant against the door frame with a big grin on his face, looking at my bare body.<br>"You look good enough to eat." He said.

I did my best to cover up when he walked in, but he had already caught sight of my creamy white flesh. My ears were ringing, my head was spinning, my heart was beating fast.  
>"W-what?" I asked blushing, he walked towards me slowly, his walk was weird, different from normal.<br>"You look good enough to eat, that cream like skin, that raven hair, those beautiful green eyes." His speech was slightly slurred, like he had been drugged,  
>"Grimmjow what's wrong with you?" I asked scared,<br>"nothing, what's wrong with you?" He replied with a question.

Grimmjow was next to me now, his breath was heavy, his face was pink, maybe he had been drinking.  
>"Grimmjow... Have you been drinking?" I asked, he nodded,<br>"some nice guy at the bar gave it to me for free, maybe he put something in it...I don't know," he giggled.  
>"Grimmjow, maybe you should sit down, have some coffee to get sober..."<br>"I don't need that shit, now come here!" He reached out and grabbed my hair, he pulled me towards him,  
>"Grimmjow stop!" I pleaded, he didn't listen, he planted a kiss on me. I was completely defenceless, and my perfect composure fell apart in his arms.<p>

I was pushed back onto the bed, and Grimmjow straddled my waist. I whimpered, I was scared, for the first time in my life I was scared, but I had no idea why.  
>"Shut it!" He demanded, he pushed my torso down onto the bed and stated to grind his hips against mine. Within a minuet or so, I was hard, and so was he.<br>"No... Stop..." I screamed, I was on the verge of tears. I never cried, but this man was forcing me to, pushing me over the edge.

He wasn't stopping, I was scared. These human emotions that I wasn't used to were choking me. He was taking off his clothes and throwing them on the floor. He was about to take off my boxers, and at that point, I couldn't take it any more.  
>"Grimmjow... Please stop..." I said as I started to cry, he had won.<p>

He stopped to my surprise,  
>"Sorry Ulquiorra,I didn't mean to make you cry..." He whispered into my ear, I felt like killing him there and then.<br>"W-what?" I asked, still mid cry,  
>"it was a joke, but I think I took it too far..." He backed away slowly, getting off the bed.<br>"I-it was a joke... GET OUT!" I was mad now, still upset, but more mad than anything, how could that trash do that to me and call it a joke, I wasn't laughing so it clearly wasn't a joke.  
>"OK OK, I get it, you're mad at me, I'm going to have a shower..." He left with that.<p>

I got off the bed and got out of my gieguy and opened up a portal, only one day and I couldn't stand it. I couldn't stand him, his stupid attitude, his hair, his face, his body. All of him, I hated it all.  
>I walked to Aizen's thrown room and went in.<br>"Ulquiorra, what brings you here?" He asked,  
>"I don't want top stay there any more Lord Aizen, if I do, I'll end up killing Grimmjow Jeagerjaques."<p>

Ulquiorra: I don't cry... This is wrong... 

Grimmjow: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I made you cry! Pussy!

Zoe: Ulqi- chan, sorry... But I just imagined you to be so... Cute! **pounces on Ulqi**

Grimmjow: HEY! **pounces also**

Ulquiorra: Stop it! Get off me and stop purring!

I own nothing.


	3. Chapter 3

"What did he do Ulquiorra?" Asked Nnoitra, I didn't even realize he was there,  
>"mind you're own business..." I said coldly, now that I was back to my old self, the emotions I had were gone.<br>"Sexual harassment?" He asked laughing,

"It was sexual harassment!" he chimed, mocking me.  
>"Who got sexually harassed?" Stark asked walking into the thrown room, Lilinette in toe.<br>"Ulquiorra did by Grimmjow, that's why he doesn't want to go back to the human world." Nnoitra said casually, he laughed again.

"Lord Aizen, I never ask for anything, I always follow you're command... But just this once can I-" I began to talk, but was cut off,  
>"I saw what happened, I see all... In you're gieguy, you harbour emotions, you were crying, so I wish to watch more, to see if we with no emotion, can actually have them... Therefore, you are to go back there until I saw otherwise." His words were as cold as mine, but they were final. I returned to the human world, only to have that happen to me again?<p>

I'm scared in all truths. I don't want to go back. Maybe this is what the humans call love...

I walked back in, got back into my gieguy, then got changed. I could tell that Grimmjow was still in the apartment, he was in the kitchen, so it was clear to me that I was to stay out of the kitchen. I lied on the bed staring at the ceiling, it was quiet and peaceful, then I heard a crash, followed by a loud 'Damn it all!'

"What the hell is he up to?" I asked myself, I didn't dare get up thought, I didn't want him to play another joke on me. Hours must have passed, I was looking at the ceiling the whole time, I memorised all most all of its features, then I checked the time. It had only been half an hour since the noise was heard.

After a while I slowly drifted off to seep, but I was woken up after a while by this unexplainable warmth sweeping through my body like wild fire. I opened my eye's to see an arm resting on top of me, I looked to my right to see that the trash had is arm on me. He was sleeping soundly, we were both under the covers, and I could hear a soft sound. It was the sound of him purring, he was a cat as a Hollow after all. Without making a sound, I tried to get myself free from his grip, but to my despair, his grip only tightened, so I forced to endure the rest of the night asleep next to him. I wasn't sure of the time, so I just went back to sleep, but that sounds easier that it actually is, I closed my eyes, but all I could hear was his purr, all I could smell was his sent, and all I could feel was his warmth.

I heard a nose come out from him, it was muffled and quiet, but I think he said my name. I must have been dreaming thought.

I woke to an empty bed, just me and the covers. It wasn't that early, I had about an hour till school. I walked out of the room after getting dressed, there was a not on the table, it read:  
>'I went to school early.' Nothing more, just five simple words. I felt something, a pain, in my chest, I put my hand to it. My heart was beating unexpectedly fast, it was confusing. I went into the bathroom and looked in the mirror, my face was red, but only after reading his words. 'The emotions I must feel for him are strong then,' is the conclusion I came to.<p>

I got to school reasonably quick, I was stopped at the gate by the girl from yesterday, Jenny, came up to me.  
>"Hey Ulquiorra, did you think about the offer?" She asked, I nodded,<br>"I'll do it..." I said, anything to get out of that house and away from Grimmjow, anything will do, even if that anything is becoming a male cheerleader.  
>"Perfect, this means you can cheer with us at the next football match, come with me and I'll introduce you to the rest of the squad." She grabbed my arm and lead me off, we went to the canteen, there was a table full of girls with big breasts, and small figures.<br>"Jenny who's the cute guy?" One girl asked as we both sat down,  
>"this is Ulquiorra, he's in the squad from now on, he's really good." Jenny seemed content.<p>

"Nice to meet you..." I said,  
>"are you OK?" Asked a blonde girl,<br>"yes, why?"  
>"You just look... Sad..."<br>"Holly you don't just say things like that to people!" Jenny snapped,  
>"he does look sad to be honest, a little emo, don't you think?" Said the girl who just a moment ago called me cute.<p>

"Kim, he's not emo, or sad looking, just trust me on this one!" Jenny said as the bell went, I wake to class, and to my surprise, Jenny and a girl with black hair who was also at the table were in my class, her name was Alex. I didn't notice before. I had Art, Science then break, then Maths, History and Music. Grimmjow was in all my classes apart from Art, and we sat near each other in all of them. After Music, I was determined to speak to Mr Smith, about... My feelings.

"Sir, can I talk to you?" I asked when everyone was gone,  
>"what is it Ulquiorra?"<br>"I think you... Were right... And for me it's very... How should I put this, we live very... Close so I can't help but see him outside of school..." He paused for a moment,  
>"so what you're saying is that since you live near each other, you have a high chance of seeing him when you don't want to. And the only reason you don't want to see him is because he makes your heart throb unexpectedly uncontrollably?"<br>"Sir, how did you know?" I asked amazed,  
>"I was young once, please remember that."<br>"Sir... Can I also tell you something else?" I asked turning to leave,  
>"What?"<br>"I live with Grimmjow in the same house..." I said before I exited the classroom, I had to get to my first cheer leading practice.

I got to the group of girls and was handed a uniform,  
>"I had a feeling that you were going to say yes, so I had one made." Jenny said as I went to go get changed. I got a black vest with white lettering on the back saying 'St. Rose', and a pair on black knee length shorts that were nearly skin tight. I got out to where the girls were, in their short black skirts, and tight black vests, no wonder the guys on the football team were watching them, there called jocks on earth I think.<p>

"Ulquiorra, can you do this?" The blond girl said doing a hand stand, I nodded and done a hand stand also. All the girls took turns showing me moves, it was pretty fun. While we were on a break, the girls and I were sat on the glass watching the boys playing,  
>"hey look, it's that other new kid, he looks pretty hot," Kim said. She pointed to Grimmjow, he was going to be one of the one's I was cheering for, that wasn't going to end well in my books.<br>"To bad he's a dick..." I mumbled under my breath,  
>"like hell, how do you know?" she asked laughing,<br>"were childhood friends in a way, we lived... In the same area..." I was sitting down hugging my knees thinking of Hueco Mundo. It was a nice place, full of some good people. Like stark and Lilinette, they were OK to get along with, Stark mainly, he did nothing wrong, he just sat there and slept half the time.

"Really? So then you know some embarrassing secrets of his then?" Asked Alex,  
>"not really, but he does like cats..." All the girls with me smiled, and I did feel uncomfortable talking about guys with them, but it wasn't that bad.<br>"Hey ladies!" One boy on the football team chimed, him and about four other guys, including Grimmjow, came over.  
>"hi guys," Jenny said standing up, the rest of the girls stood up, so did I.<br>"Seems like anyone can join you're squad," he paused and looked over at me, "pip squeak, how does it feel to be cheering me?" He asked, I ignored him.  
>"Dude you got hearing problems?" He asked angrily,<br>"no... But I thought I was cheering the whole team, not a singular person..."  
>"Hey he has a point..." Kim said looking at the others.<br>"No, I'm the captain, so it's MY team, so you're cheering how well I've done to make them this good."

I looked away from him, only to meet eyes with Grimmjow, I swiftly looked away. The guys all walked away, but Grimmjow stayed. I looked at my shoes.  
>"I'll walk home with you Ulquiorra so wait for me after practice..." He ruffled my hair then ran off to join with his team.<br>"IDIOT!" I shouted after he had left, he herd me and turned around, he waved and walked backwards, only to fall over. I laughed at him and returned back to practice.

I don't own Bleach.

Zoe: YAY! Ulqi- chan is laughing!1

Grimmjow: YES! I'm so in there!

Ulqi- chan: ...


End file.
